The Kageyama Way
by lime green lily
Summary: The Kageyama's will do what they have to do to protect their own. [from the imaginehtehaikyuukids headcanon about the Kageyama family in tumblr]


**The Kageyama Way**

**lime green lily**

* * *

"Um, nee-chan, is this really necessary?" It was dark and instead of lazing inside the living room in their home, one Kageyama Akio stood beside his older sister behind a tree and spied on his twin brother and some kid practice. Looking between his oldest sister and the place where his twin brother is, he weighted his options. If he refused to do it, his sister would kill him. If he did, his twin will kill him. There's just no safe option for him.

Lowering her binoculars, the oldest female Kageyama rolled her eyes at her baby brother. "Of course it is, A-chan."

"That's right, _A-chan_." He heard soft giggles behind him

"Yeah, so just stay silent." Akio fought the urge to throttle his older sisters who seemed to be having way too much fun in this predicament.

"Shiho, Chiho," He heard the final puzzle to the triplets chide the two.

"Are you three skipping your cram school?" He asked them.

Chiho-nee and Shiho-nee just grinned and flashed him a peace sign. Miho-nee looked away, a small blush painted on her face.

"Onee-chan excused us." Miho-nee reasoned out. "She talked with our teacher and insisted that there's a family emergency."

"This _is _a family emergency." Mami-nee insisted. "Didn't you see Tobio-chan last night? He looked so… so… UGH! I am going to find out what Karasuno's doing to my baby and kicking their asses while I'm at it."

"Protect our baby Tobio!" The triplets seemed to be united at this cheer.

Akio couldn't deny his sisters at that. He did see how downtrodden his twin looked like the past few nights. He remembered how Tobio seemed to be excited at the prospect of Karasuno – but then it just plummeted down the following day.

"They didn't accept _me?_" That was the only thing he kept repeating when he got home.

Of course, that mere sentence caused a whole ruckus on the family. Takumi-nii was swearing left and right that it was only with his wife slapping him on the back of the head that caused him to stop. Takeru-nii wholeheartedly agreed that they _all _come to Karasuno and kick the captain's ass. Mami-nee actually grabbed a _metal baseball bat _and the most levelheaded of their family – Miho-nee – hadn't stopped her when she announce she was going to go and _have a little 'talk' _with the person in charge.

"Damn, that's more than unfair." He'd announce back then, and he was also growling inside. But, among all his family members – who are more than likely to murder someone – he thought he was at the third place on doing it.

For a few days, he'd thought that a miracle occurred and everyone in their family of temperamental But then, earlier that day, Takeru-nii had cancelled his band practice and announced that he was going 'out' – which was another term for 'Tobio-chan's school'.

Mami-nee, of course, knew it and stopped nii-san… because she demanded that she be there too. Then, she somehow roped the others and keep it a secret for Tobio – the little hound who can spot any lies and secrets. Luckily, Takumi-nii stopped her before she could also drag Keiko and the Twins (the second).

Then, he remembered his two older brothers… who are currently not in the immediate vicinity.

"Mami-nee, where are Takumi-nii and Takeru-nii?" Akio hoped they weren't doing anything illegal – again. He wasn't supposed to be the responsible one of the family. He was the fun and cool one. Fussing and worrying did _not _look good on his image.

"Don't worry, baby boy." Mami-nee waved away his concerns as she focus her eyes on the two people playing volley by the grounds. "I had them promise that they won't be doing anything that would have me going by the station."

Akio felt relieved – and then Chiho-nee burst his bubble. "They don't need to go to the station if they don't get caught."

"We're going to die." He announced quite clearly, slumping down on the grounds. "Mama and Papa are going to kill us."

"They won't." Shiho-nee assured him.

"Yeah. Mama gave us an A-Ok sign and Papa was the one who planned everything out." Chiho-nee added with a grin.

"Our family is insane. Utterly … insane." He groaned.

His sisters ignored him in favor of watching Tobio and an awkward looking ginger head play volley.

"Nee, nee, A-chan, that kid looks familiar?" He furrowed his brows and stared at the boy his twin was openly arguing with. He did look familiar – but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

"Ah!" He heard Shiho-nee gasp. "He's the cute chibi who jumped like mad back on that one match you couldn't attend because you're an idiot."

"Ouch! Shi-nee, that's so mean."

Shiho-nee just stuck her tongue out at him and giggling with Chiho-nee.

"What I want to know is about that cute senpai of his?" He heard Chiho-nee say. "A mole under the eye is always a huge turn-on for me."

"What?" To no surprise, Miho-nee perked up. "Where? Who?"

"Here, Takumi-nii sent me a pic of the volleyball team this year." Chiho-nee brought out her phone and showed around a candid photo of a group of males practicing. It seems that Takumi-nii was doing a little bit of espionage on Tobio's team.

"Miho-nee…" He groaned, aware of his sister's type. Miho-nee was the poster child for Yamato Nadeshiko… unless it involved her animes. She had been in love with that guy from Kuroko no Basuke – Himuro Someone – and she found a mole under the eye a huge plus for a man. "You don't even know what year he's in?"

"I'm just looking." She said. "Besides, isn't it good that I'm taking initiative and _looking_ at who Tobio will be spending his days from now on." She didn't say it like a question. It was _good_ for her.

He looked around, and understood why Mami-nee was being silent. She'd stood and seemed ready to run and kick someone's ass – but then Tobio did the ass kicking for her. Even from afar, he could see the darkening of his eyes – the common trait in their families that indicated that hell was going to crash down at the unfortunate bastard soon. In fact, it seemed that all of his sisters acquired it at the moment. Even Miho-nee was seething.

"He's a jealous son of a-"

"Shiho!"

"Come on, Mi, as if you weren't thinking."

When they heard the other kid say that this 'Tsukki' person is 188cm or something, Mami-nee scoffed. "I'm 185 cm." She hissed. "Takumi-nii is 188 and Takeru-nii is 189. Take that, you little-" and she proceeded to curse like a sailor.

"Shh." He hushed his sisters as he listened on at the four – three because Tobio didn't seem to be inclined in speaking.

Then, to no surprise, Tobio lost it and grabbed the bastard by the collar.

"Yes! Pound him to dust!" Mami-nee hissed.

"Throw him around and show him who the boss is." Chiho-nee crowed.

"Kick his ass." Shiho-nee agreed wholeheartedly.

"Kill. Him." Miho-nee seemed to take the insult directly as she was clutching tightly at the phone on her hand.

Akio wasn't inclined to disagree with his sisters. In fact, at that moment, he was cheering for his twin underneath his breath. "Come on, Tobio, punch him, punch him."

But then, Tobio let go.

"Noooo." All five of them hissed out.

"Running away?" The Tsukki guy seemed amused. "I guess the king isn't what he's cracked up to be."

"How about I show you who the-" It took Chiho-nee and Shiho-nee to subdue Miho-nee. It wasn't even surprising. She was sweet and kind, but Tobio was her favorite brother. She was willing to cream whoever insulted her 'baby brother'.

"Mami-nee!" He was having a hard time holding back the oldest Kageyama present. His Mami-nee was about as fit as can be – and he knew first hand that she can beat that guy up in a heartbeat.

The guy seemed to be not done though. "Maybe I'll win against the king this Saturday, too."

"You little twerp!" It wasn't any of his sisters who hissed that out. It was him. In fact, he was ready to jump out of where they were hiding and beating him up when the ginger head did something no one outside their family ever did.

He stood up for Tobio – albeit in a weird way. They've been around idiots and tsunedere to know about it.

They listened for a while, still a little stupefied at the great jump the kid did. In fact, Mami-nee forgot entirely about the bastard and seemed to be planning on having the kid join the track team.

"The way he jumps…" He heard Mami-nee mumble under her breath, eyes shining and focused on the kid.

"She totally forgot about everything else." He complained silently why he was the only normal one in the family – well, except for those younger than him. But the Touko and Touya are (semi-)cross-dressers and Makoto idolized Tobio so much that the toddler even copies Tobio's actions. So, that left him and Keiko as the only sane ones in the family.

"He's leaving." He heard Chiho-nee hiss and he saw the two leave the vicinity.

"Thank heavens."

He stood up, ready to leave too as he saw Tobio leaving. And then, the kid stopped him.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Huh?" Tobio was puzzled – despite the obvious scowl he wore.

"We're not yet finished."

Akio knew his brother was going to be fine. And he didn't know what to feel about that. All their lives, Akio and Tobio were always sticking by each other (even though Tobio is sooooo tsunedere). It was weird seeing him having a life that didn't involve him.

"Come on, he's going to be fine." He let out a huff, but a smile was on his face as he looked back at his brother and the kid who was bound to break Tobio's shell.

Unfortunately, when he looked at his sisters, it was only Mami-nee. The triplets were nowhere to be found.

"Eh? Mami-nee, where are they?"

"Don't worry," Mami-nee grinned at him, a little evilly if he may so. "They just need to do a little something."

Akio groaned and wondered why he was being the responsible one.

* * *

Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi paused when they saw three girls forming a barricade in front of them. They all looked startlingly like each other. They even wore the same uniform – one that directed to a famed all-girls school.

"Hello there," The one the right with the short hair grinned at them.

"Will you excuse us for a moment? We really need to talk with you." The one with the bun said.

"And we don't take a 'no' for an answer." The final one, the one with the ponytail, seemed to radiate danger as she said those words. In fact, all three seemed to suddenly have that scary aura around them – even as they were smiling.

One word resonated their minds.

_Shit._

* * *

**Done! What do you think? Don't worry, Tsukki is safe. Akio somehow managed to become a ninja and grab his sisters before they could beat him up. Oh, and Mami-nee helped because Akio still has that one blackmail over her.**

**This is for imaginethehaikyuukids (in tumblr) and my gosh, my heart was bursting when I saw that one headcanon about Middle School Tobio. I knew that moment that his family will do everything just so he won't be sad. Ever again. The Kageyama family used are mine, other mentions of characters aren't mine. Oh, and Keiko is mentioned and she belongs to anywayimnikki . I want to write more The Kageyama Way where the Kags deal with things and problems... in their own special way.**


End file.
